


Вселенные

by CaitlinIsles



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Есть теория...





	Вселенные

**Author's Note:**

> Excitare Fluctus и её фанфику "Сфера". Спасибо за вдохновение =)
> 
> p.s. Спойлеры, ребята, спойлеры. (В основном для тех, кто мало знаком с фандомом.)

Есть теория, что на каждую вселенную есть несколько других.

Тони не всегда был доволен своим миром, но то, что он имел сейчас, доставляло ему определённое удовольствие. И сейчас, думая о других вселенных, Тони понимал, что не имеет права выдвигать жалобы в высшие инстанции.

Он счастлив. Здесь, сейчас, в этом мире. И нет смысла идти против этой вселенной.

Когда они с Гиббсом только развивали их отношения, Тони боялся. Боялся, что одно неверно принятое решение уничтожит всё. И то, чего он так добивался, просто исчезнет.

ДиНоззо переворачивается, смотрит на мирно спящего Гиббса и пытается представить, как события развиваются там. В других вселенных, других мирах.

Что-то его радовало, что-то огорчало.

Ведь есть вселенная, где Тони и Джетро не встретились в Балтиморе.

Есть вселенная, где Тони не стал агентом NCIS.

Есть вселенная, где Джефри все-таки перерезал ему горло.

Есть вселенная, где Тони умер от легочной чумы.

Есть вселенная, где живы Кейт, Дженни, старик Френкс, Шеннон и Келли.

Есть вселенная, где Гиббс утонул вместе с Мэди Тайлер.

Есть вселенная, где они чужие друг другу люди. Вселенная, где они не знают друг друга, как самих себя.

Есть вселенная, где Гиббс никогда не ответит на чувства Тони и будет жить с кем-то другим.

И сейчас, лежа рядом с Гиббсом, который даже во сне собственнически его обнимает, Тони понимает, что безумно счастлив здесь, в этой вселенной.

Вселенной, которую он бы не променял ни на одну другую.


End file.
